owodsettingnwoddicemechanicscrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Gangrel
gangrel: Middle English, "A vagabond; a drifter." Possibly from ''gangen, "to go."; Nordic myth (the "Prose Edda", Penguin Classics, by Snorri Sturluson, translated by Jesse Bylock, copyright 2005) - "Gylfi named himself Gangleri, saying he had travelled over trackless paths...", pg. 10 Theme Song: "Reborn to Be Wild" Of all the vampires, the Gangrel are perhaps closest to their inner nature. These nomadic loners spurn the constraints of society, preferring the comfort of the wilderness. How they avoid the wrath of the werewolves is unknown; perhaps it has something to do with the fact that the Gangrel are themselves shapeshifters. When a mortal speaks of a vampire changing into a wolf or a bat, she is probably speaking of a Gangrel. Like the Brujah, Gangrel are fierce warriors; unlike the Brujah, Gangrel ferocity does not stem from anarchic rage, but from animalistic instinct. They are among the most predatory Kindred, and love to lose themselves in the thrill of the hunt. Gangrel have a keen understanding of the Beast in their souls, and prefer to spend their nights in communion with the animals whom they so emulate. Indeed, Gangrel are so attuned to their Beasts that, after losing themselves to frenzy, animalistic features often appear on their bodies. The clan itself has little contact with, or regard for, the rest of the Kindred. This might be due to a desire to avoid the snares of the Jyhad, but is more likely the product of simple disinterest. Certainly, Gangrel are popularly viewed as quiet, taciturn and reclusive. Although there is no more truth to this than there is to any other stereotype, the clan as a whole displays little of the ostentation found among lines such as the Toreador or Ventrue. Disciplines ''Bullets thudded into the wild-haired man's hide, blasting through his torn jacket. No blood jumped out from the wounds, refusing to be evicted by the high-velocity rounds. Six shots took the man in the chest, another two in one arm, and one sunk itself into the dead-white cheek. "Damn", spat the stranger, probing a finger into the gap. "That one actually hurt." A diabolic crimson glow lit up his eyes, turning them into spotlights of anger in the poorly-lit alley. The last thing the would-be murderer clearly saw were ten shredding claws leaping for his face. The central Bloodline of Clan Gangrel relies upon the Disciplines of Animalism, Protean, and Resilience. Animalism refers to the ability to communicate with and manipulate the animal kingdom; powerful practioners of this Discipline have also been known to be able to influence humans and even other supernaturals. Resilience is a vampire's natural resistance to harm and effects of the environment. Protean has a variety of useful abilities, such as being able to turn oneself into mist or grow bestial claws for battle. Protean has its roots in the ancient Grecian stories of Proteus, a god of the sea that could shapeshift at will. Gaelic myth also makes reference to sorcerers and shaman possessed of "great and protean power". The durability and strength provided by these Disciplines make the Gangrel respected and sometimes feared by other Clans. Obfuscate in particular has proven of great use to th "City Gangrel" provide the second most prolific Bloodline, primarily among the Sabbat and younger generations. City Gangrel are predators adapted to a different style of environment - that of the urban jungle. Their Disciplines reflect this change, turning them from hunting predators into ambush predators. Protean, Celerity, and Obfuscate allow them to attack quickly and without warning from the shadows, slaughtering their enemies and fading back into the darkness to strike again. City Gangrel spies among the Camarilla often study Animalism or Resilience to maintain their cover. e City Gangrel. Given the Clan's instinct to frenzy, and the animalistic mutations that spawn from it, being able to disguise oneself becomes very important to those vampires surrounded by gun-toting mobs of kine (and sometimes, other Kindred aren't much better). Coupled with the shapeshifting powers of Protean, some City Gangrel manage to give the Nosferatu a run for their money as spies (or even the occassional contracted killer). Gangrel choose secondary Disciplines that they think will help them survive in an uncaring world: Celerity, Obfuscate, and Vigor are favorites. Camarilla Gangrel, as a necessity of existence, sometimes opt to learn about the Dominate or Majesty Disciplines. In salons and meeting rooms, it is considered poor form to beat the nearest snot-nosed Toreador into submission, so sometimes a more subtle route of establishing dominance is required. Sabbat Gangrel might be interested in learning the basics of Vicissitude for the same benefits as Obfuscate - or at least to "know thy enemy" where the Tzimisce are concerned. Low-key rituals of Blood Magic have been taught to the few Gangrel that serve as pack Ducti or Priests by Tremere antitribu. Beckett is believed to know a few rituals that he has found useful in his archeological studies. Elder Gangrel have likely picked up a few tricks that help them survive in the Final Nights, but - depending on their mental state - may be unwilling or unable to share them with younger Clan members. The Generic Gangrel Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Stamina 4 / Charisma 2, Manipulation 2, Appearance 2 / Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 *The Gangrel have never bothered much with the society of the Kindred, which means they usually lack social grace and disdain the fripperies of vampire existence. Since they do not play along with Kindred politics, many other vampires believe this is because the Gangrel aren't intelligent or cunning enough to dabble in Jyhad; nothing could be further from the truth. Gangrel value mental accomplishments, especially with the technological advents of the past few centuries. Tempered by their experiences in the wild, Gangrel tend to have good senses, and react on an instinctual level. Being so close to the Beast, Gangrel tend to punch first and ask questions later, and they are most famed for their physical prowess, able to survive in the harshest environments of the World of Darkness. Alertness 3, Athletics 2, Brawl 3, Dodge 1, Intimidation 1, Leadership 1, Streetwise 2 *Gangrel tend to be talented individuals, as they need to be in order to survive on their own. Keeping tabs on the world around you is one of the best and safest ways to live to see the next night, so keeping an ear to the ground and an eye on your neighbors are equally important. It also helps to be able to give as good as you get, so many Gangrel learn how to use their claws in combat. Animal Ken 2, Drive 1, Melee 2, Stealth 2, Survival 2 *Gangrel have a natural connection to the Beast within their souls, more so than any other vampires. This leads them to spurn the confines of cities, instead making it with their own skills and cunning in the wilderness. Without human contact, Gangrel instead bond with animals, which means both a handy food source and defense during the day. With their wanderlust, Gangrel find it useful to learn how to drive or ride a motorcycle, as well as move on their own two feet (quietly when neccessary). Academics 1, (Computer 1), Investigation 1, Linguistics 2, (Medicine 1) *Spending time in classrooms and learning about history isn't very attractive to the pragmatic Gangrel, though knowledge of specific fields can be useful to some. Learning how to speak an extra language or two is very useful for Gangrel, since they can never be sure exactly when they cross national lines. In their wanderings, Gangrel pick up trivia and stories, but generally never choose to dedicate themselves to it, as they prefer to create history instead of read about it. *Younger Gangrel have grown up with technology around them, and learning how to use it is as key to survival in the Final Nights as learning how to wield a sword was in the Dark Ages. There are more than a few computer-savvy Gangrel around, and every once in a while you'll meet one that has more than a passing knowledge of economics, politics, or science. Contacts 2, Generation 1, Herd 1, Mentor 1 *Often thought of as one of the more antisocial Clans, Gangrel usually have only a few friends or contacts - but then, they don't need legions of yes-men or gophers like other Clans do. Gangrel come and go all the time, which means they're very useful at getting news and redistributing it to the right people. Gangrel also meet at communal "gatherings" every few years, which allows them to exchange information and get to know one another. Relationships between sires and childer vary greatly, but as a clan famed for survival, the sire will invest at least a little effort in making sure their childer can live to be useful. The wiser childer cultivate self-sufficiency in the form of havens and blood sources. Animalism 1, Fortitude 1, Protean 2 *The powers granted to the Gangrel by their bloodline have proven to be exceptionally useful through centuries of hard experience. They are famed for being able to "speak" to animals, and some say that the Gangrel can even manipulate other vampires by calling out to their Beasts. Mucking about in the wild has toughened the Gangrel as a Clan - or maybe they were already tough, and that's why they decided to leave the cities. The cushy existence of other Kindred is unappealing to Gangrel, who prefer to do things with their own hands, and that includes dealing with enemies. In Clan Gangrel, being able to take a hit is as important as landing one, though they tend to come out on top more often than not thanks to the bestial claws their bloodline grants them. Common Natures and Demeanors (See pages 112-115 of the Vampire: The Masquerade sourcebook for a list of most of these Natures and Demeanors and their function in gameplay, unless otherwise noted.) Bravo, Competitor, Curmudgeon, Loner, Masochist, Rebel, Rogue, Survivor, Thrill-Seeker, Soldier (Guide to the Camarilla, pg. 66), Hard Worker History Eyes in the Dark - Early History Wolves have howled in the darkness since time immemorial, and so have Gangrel. In the thousands of years of history preceding Rome, the origins of Clan Gangrel have been lost in the mists. Many Gangrel can trace their lineages back to the Viking lords of northern Europe, but legends of those people say they originally came from fabled Troy, a city in the eastern Mediterranean Sea. African and Asian Gangrel have their own creation tales, but European Gangrel usually fall in with the Biblical tradition: Caine murdered his brother Abel, and was cursed by God with an unholy lust for blood. Caine created more like himself, who then sired their own childer. One of these was Ennoia, a proud and independent spirit with an affinity for animals. Exactly how far this "affinity" went is the subject of some conversation between knowledgeable Gangrel, given the Clan's control over the animal kingdom and ability to shapeshift into animals. Pagan Gangrel typically attribute their existence to the intervention of animal spirits, or perhaps even more esoteric gods. No matter the exact origins, it was during this stage of the growth of the Clan that cemented its nomadic nature and disdain for the expansion of civilization, which so many other vampiric lineages adored. Gangrel have always taken to the feral side of their natures, and the Clan was all but unknown to "civilized" vampires until the Roman Empire began pushing into mainland Europe and northern lands. Raised by Wolves - the Roman Empire The Gangrel had almost nothing to do with the development of the Roman Empire, though occasionally a Brittaniac, Gaulian, or Gothic Gangrel would nose around Rome in the hopes of catching a young neonate off-guard. If there were any Gangrel in the city itself, they were likely attached to any one of the "slave" races - mainland Europeans, Africans, Middle Easterners, or even more exotic peoples. Even so, young Gangrel need to take stories of the "old days" with a grain of salt - your grandsire might spin a mighty yarn about how he was a gladiator in Rome, but how exactly did he fight in those famous, epic battles... held at noon? The Ventrue like to claim credit for "persuading" the Gangrel to fight for them during the Punic Wars and their conflict with the Brujah in Carthage, but one should always ask: Were the Gangrel fighting for the Ventrue, or were the Gangrel just fighting? Certainly, the Gangrel received no rewards and no praise for their part in razing Carthage, though it did establish their reputation among the Brujah. The surviving Rebels have never forgiven the Gangrel for their part in destroying their paradise, but at the same time, have MUCH more hate to direct at the Ventrue and Toreador. For many Gangrel, this was their first time setting foot on the African continent, and it is believed that several stayed. This may be the origin of bloodlines such as the Laibon, though it's easily possible that they are even older still. Sanguine Wolf Rampant - the Dark Ages Very few records were kept of the Gangrel during the Dark Ages, for obvious reasons. What is known has been passed down from sire to childe for hundreds or perhaps thousands of years. The Gangrel had a bloody Clan rivalry with the Tremere, since the Tremere were believed to have used Gangrel in experiments to create the Gargoyles. Sometimes, the Gangrel and Tzimisce made alliances of convenience against the Tremere. Even in modern nights, certain elder Gangrel and Tzimisce may celebrate a particular conquest or fond memory together. The Gangrel were most often found in populations that make their homes in Northern Europe - Nordic tribes (modern day Denmark, Sweden, Norway), the Picts (Scotland), the Welsh (England), and the Celts (Ireland). Given the Clan's propensity to wander, though, Gangrel could be found among peoples in almost any part of the world, including the "Anda" from Mongolia, scattered communities in Africa, and various other individuals brought into the Clan from all over the Old World. During the time of the Inquisition, those Gangrel that traveled close to cities were often singled out as being "spawn of the devil" - sometimes by other vampires. Like the Nosferatu and Tzimisce, the Gangrel grow to be some of the most obviously inhuman monsters of the night. Ventrue, Toreador, and Lasombra Princes, eager to set the hounds of the Inquisition on another trail, were willing to sacrifice members of the "Low Clans" to prove their own piety. It never helped that most Gangrel were Embraced from populations that were violently non-Christian; as such, they were just as often hunted down by for being pagans as much as they were for being vampires. Often, this persecution came at the hands of Clans that took to Catholicism - the Ventrue and Lasombra. These attitudes merely confirmed a long-held belief of the Gangrel: the other Clans aren't worth the trouble, and most of them are backstabbing, holier-than-thou curs to boot. The Anarch Revolt and Creation of the Camarilla During the Dark Ages, most Gangrel were not formally Anarchs. However, they also weren't afraid to deal with the Anarchs. This put them in basically the same camp as far as the Ventrue and Toreador were concerned. They called the Gangrel one of the "Low Clans", and many refused to allow Gangrel to enter their cities. The Gangrel didn't care, and snuck inside where the hunting was good and it was easy to hide. When the Anarchs rose up and overthrew various Antediluvians, there were surely some Gangrel who took advantage of the situation to diablerize their sires or other elders. As far as anyone remembers, however, Ennoia herself was not consumed - indeed, she wasn't even found. When Hardestadt and de Corazon founded the Camarilla in response to the Revolt, they sent agents to track down Gangrel and bargain with, convince, or threaten them to join. Milov Petrenkov was the only Gangrel of suitable age and authority to show up. Though the word "Camarilla" was thrown around as early as 1440, the Convention of Thorns in 1493 marked the official establishment of the Camarilla as a political and social power, a large enough contender to have imposed sanctions on the Anarchs and Assamites. Clan Gangrel wasn't really pleased to be a part of the Camarilla, but neither were they very displeased. Most Gangrel weren't influenced by the decision one way or another. Typically, only the Gangrel hiding out in Ventrue-, Toreador-, or Lasombra-controlled cities were bothered. With the two former, they could now come out of their hidey-holes and maybe visit Elysium once in a while. In the case of the latter, they either left of their own free will or were killed soon after being discovered. (For more information on Dark Ages Gangrel, click here.) Straining at the Leash - Victorian Age In the rapid growth of cities and technology that marked the Victorian Age, very few Gangrel had any interest in staying in towns and hamlets that became industrial centers almost overnight. Additionally, though there were few documented cases of mortals possessing "true faith", the growth of religious influence made many Gangrel cringe, wary of another round of the vicious Inquisitorial practices of the Dark Ages. Only the scholar and theology debator Beckett was known to have any regular dealings with "proper" Kindred society during this period; most other clanmembers hied it to the wilderness to wait out this newest burst of human ingenuity and religious fervor. There is some debate that this period in time saw the rise of the "City Gangrel" bloodline. Gangrel historians point to the Victorian Age as a "new era in Gangrel evolution", arguing that just as mortals grew more urban-centric and technologically skilled, so too did the Gangrel adapt to hunting in cities with larger concentrations of Kindred and Kine. It was also seen as the very beginnings of Gangrel as political and economic powers. The old, out-of-the-way regions rich in metal and fuel resources fell directly under the province of Gangrel packs and elders. Even if they did not profit directly from such findings, the influx of mortals with loose morals proved good feeding; likewise, richer persons moving to the country to get away from the city light and noise may have found themselves automatically under the supervision of Gangrel trying to hold on to their territory. The Concrete Jungle - Final Nights The Gangrel survive and thrive in the Final Nights, as is their wont. In 1999, Xaviar, the last surviving Gangrel Justicar, removed his entire Clan from obedience to the Camarilla, calling the Inner Council liars and manipulators. However, as is usual for the Clan, each member has decided for him- or herself where their allegiances lie, and many have stayed with the sect. Others, now freed from the Traditions, find purpose in their unlives as members of the Sabbat or do as they damn well please as Independents. In the Final Nights, several Gangrel have made names for themselves as warriors and survivors. Ramona, a young female Gangrel, has taken it upon herself to spread the word of what really happened in New York in 1999 - the event that caused Xaviar to remove the Clan from the Camarilla. Xaviar himself has gone into hiding, and many young Gangrel attempt to seek him out and join his pack of followers. Karsh, Warlord of the Camarilla, has taken Xaviar's defection as a personal insult, and punishes any "wayward" or "traitorous" Gangrel with a heavy hand. Beckett went missing for a few months in the mid-2000s, and since he has shown up again, his skeptical attitude about Gehenna and the destruction of the world appears to have evaporated; now he is a major agitator for preparing against the End Times. Mark Decker remains Prince of Milwaukee, holding off the near-nightly attacks of Lupines from the Great Lakes region, keeping nominal ties with the rest of the Camarilla when given the chance. A group calling itself the Valkyrie (led by one "Brunhilde") has sent representatives around the world from their home base in Scandinavia. These Gangrel warrior-women believe that Ragnarok is nigh, and are preparing the Clan so that they may survive the Twilight of the Gods. Little has been heard from the wise elder Inyanga, but it is assumed that she is on another one of her world tours, perhaps back home to her native Africa. (For a more complete list of characters, please see "Notable Gangrel" and "Non-Canon Notable Gangrel" below.) Organization Antitribu Strictly speaking, as of 1999, there are no Gangrel "antitribu", since the Gangrel are no longer officially tied to any of the major factions. Die-hards among the Camarilla still refer to Gangrel that have joined the Sabbat as "traitors" and "malcontents" - but then, they probably called the Gangrel that anyway. The most (in)famous member of Clan Gangrel in the Sabbat is Jalan-Aajav, the leader of the elite Black Hand. Other Gangrel in the sect epitomize what outsiders mean when they call the Sabbat "monsters". Even the Tzimisce are considered rational and calm compared to the blood-crazed beasts that are (literally) chained up by Sabbat elders. What happens when they are released is a complete toss-up: will they attack the enemies of the Sabbat, or turn around and bite off the arm of their handler? Fortunately for both the Sabbat and their enemies, not all Gangrel in the sect are irrecoverably insane. In fact, Sabbat Gangrel have their own complete sub-culture, which includes a favorite pasttime known as "Adopt a Pet". Gangrel who have mastered the Animalism or Protean Disciplines will sucker some poor mortal into adopting a "homeless animal" - that is to say, a Gangrel who has shapeshifted into an appropriate form. Once inside a home, the Gangrel will proceed to slaughter any and all inhabitants. Particularly poetic ends - such as turning a crib into a coffin, or leaving the dead pet canary sitting upright in its cage - are rewarded with notoriety and the highly-coveted title "Son of Sam". Sects Sect boundaries blur where the Gangrel are concerned, especially in the wake of Xaviar's removal of the Clan from the Camarilla in 1999. As with the Nosferatu, Gangrel are predisposed to cooperating with fellow clanmembers, regardless of sect affiliation. Just as when two dogs meet, however, there is always the chance that it will descend into bloody violence. In the Final Nights, the Gangrel don't seem to have an overwhelming presence in any sect - just as many have stayed in the Camarilla as others have joined the Sabbat, the Anarch Movement, or gone Independent. If anything, sect affiliation relies more on region than it does personal preference - when you're down in Atlanta, it's better to be on good terms with the Sabbat overlord; on the U.S. West Coast, Anarchs are more likely to let you put your feet up for a night or two. On the Camarilla Before leaving the sect officially in 1999, Clan Gangrel was, if not a fan of the Camarilla, then at least wise enough to know that the organization benefited them more than it harmed them. The Gangrel fit in well within the structure of the Camarilla, exchanging their services as protectors, warriors, and couriers for the benefits of the Masquerade. Though Clan Gangrel did not particularly like any of the other Clans, they were a valuable asset that the elders of the Camarilla were displeased to see leave their camp. The Gangrel who have remained in the Camarilla are facing increasingly common displacement, in almost the exact same way that wild animals face urban encroachment. Gangrel territory and domain is being gradually overtaken by demands from the Brujah, Malkavians, and Ventrue, who decree that this is for "the greater good" - a good that no longer includes the Gangrel clan. Gatherings have a more martial tone in modern nights, and mutterings about whether Gangrel should fight for what is theirs or join the Sabbat have gotten steadily louder. On the Sabbat There are quite a few Gangrel who are attracted to the ideals that the Sabbat espouses: to exist as a vampire openly, and give in to their instinctual need for blood. The Gangrel role in the Sabbat is almost identical to their role in the Camarilla: they are front-line fighters who are sent to protect Sabbat interests around the world. In particular, the City Gangrel bloodline belongs almost exclusively to the Sabbat, though "Country" Gangrel numbers have been increasing since Justicar Xaviar removed the Clan from the Camarilla in 1999. On the Anarch Movement Gangrel value freedom, and the Anarchs offer freedom. This is a simple enough choice for some Gangrel to make, since they can no longer rely on the favor of the Camarilla or the sometimes-fickle Sabbat. The nomadic nature of Anarch packs and groups is likewise appealing to Gangrel, as it gives them the opportunity to exercise their exploratory instincts. Greater numbers of Gangrel have joined up with the Anarch movement, traveling to the United States West Coast and helping to keep the borders of the Anarch Free State secure against other political regimes. On Independents Being Independent seems to be the ground state for most Gangrel. However, making it on one's own isn't easy under the best circumstances, and with the elders of the Camarilla on the one paw, and the ravening packs of the Sabbat on the other, only Gangrel who are supremely confident in themselves dare to prowl the night alone. However, there are a great many self-confident Gangrel abroad... it's not an unlife of leisure, but that's the price you pay for not having some pushy Ventrue not breathing down your neck. City Gangrel and Other Bloodlines The City Gangrel most likely split from the main Clan sometime during the mid-to-late 1800s. Certainly no Gangrel before then evinced the same combination of Disciplines as the City Gangrel do - Celerity, Obfuscate, and Protean. Gangrel are free to study and adopt other Disciplines just as any other vampire is, but Clan Bloodlines generally include Fortitude and/or Protean at the very least. Regional adaptations in the disciplines of shapeshifting and survivability are common, resulting in variations on the basic Clan Bloodline. Elder Gangrel - those who have been around for a few hundred years - tend to look upon the City Gangrel with some suspicion, since this Bloodline marks a definite departure from the standard "old blood" of the Clan. Camarilla Gangrel, at least, have good cause to be wary, as most City Gangrel tend to arise from the Sabbat. A story related by Klaudius Reichmann, a German 9th-generation Gangrel. One may assume that he is a "Country" Gangrel: "There was once a City Gangrel and a Country Gangrel. The Country Gangrel invited the City Gangrel out to his estate on the banks of the '''Rhein'. They had a grand time of it - drinking, entertaining, hunting for sport. The City Gangrel had such a good time that she invited the Country Gangrel to her townhouse in the city. The Country Gangrel arrived, and the City Gangrel took him out for a night on the town. They were ambushed by a group of hunters, and the Country Gangrel barely escaped with his life. Later, he found out that the City Gangrel had negotiated with the hunters in an attempt to have the Country Gangrel killed so that she could take over his property on the Rhine.'' The moral of this story is: don't ****ing trust the City Gangrel!" *'Rhein/Rhine', a major river in western Germany Clan Gangrel is parent to several other notable Bloodlines, such as the Laibon (Abombwe, Animalism, Fortitude) of Africa, the Lhainnan (Animalism, Ogham, Presence) of northwestern Europe, the ancient Anda ("blood-brothers", Animalism, Fortitude, Protean) from Mongolia, and the Mariners (Animalism, Fortitude, Protean), fishy Gangrel who stalk the deep oceans. There was also, for about four hundred years, an offshoot of Gangrel called the Ahrimanes (Animalism, Auspex, Protean, Thaumaturgy). The Ahrimanes were an all-female brood of Gangrel thaumaturgists who recruited from Native populations of North, Middle, and South America. Gangrel scientists and historians have several theories as to why the Clan has so many variant Bloodlines, especially considering some Clans don't appear to have any at all. Those of a religious bent claim that Lillith, the wife of Caine, sired diverging Bloodlines. Others claim it was Ennoia, the Gangrel Antediluvian. There are even those who say these Bloodlines are different "species" of Gangrel. Still others say it is simply the Beast refusing to be caged within any single form. The interesting thing is, is that they may all be right. Gangrel by Continent Africa Gangrel can make a good living in Africa, and there's undoubtedly more than one who pays the bills as a safari guide, professional hunter, or smuggler. The continent itself is very attractive to the more feral Gangrel, almost as much as Australia is. Africa offers a variety of habitats to suit any Gangrel - deep jungle, wide plains, mountain ranges, and for the ultimate home-away-from-home feeling, even a few dense cities. The numbers of European Gangrel have been slowly trickling away, as more Gangrel tend to be Embraced from native populations, and the politics of the past two centuries have made white-skinned Gangrel... unpopular... in certain regions. The Gangrel who were living in Africa have been disappearing - and not just the Anglo-Saxxon ones. Rumors abound of new species of shapeshifters in the form of giant bats, spiders, and lions, who apparently do not take kindly to Gangrel entering their turf. *The most famous Gangrel from Africa is Inyanga, an elder and counselor for members of the Clan. Antarctica Clan legend holds that there must be at least ONE Gangrel in Antarctica, for the simple reason that Gangrel tend to crop up everywhere. For those who have contacts among the Mariners, the fishy Gangrel insist there is good hunting around the continent, but there's something unsettling about putting foot to ice. Alarmists among the Clan declare that this must be the resting place of Ennoia herself, since it is about as far from human contact as you can possibly get. Asia If there are Gangrel in the Far East, they keep a very, very low profile. The Kuei-Jin seem to have a particular hatred for Gangrel among all other Cainites. The especially canny Gangrel might be able to survive by pretending to be a shape-shifting animal spirit (such as a nezumi or hakken in Japan), but every other clanmember had best steer clear. Australia/New Zealand Gangrel, to put it simply, love the Pacific southwest. There are no Lupines or other vicious were-creatures around to spoil what is in effect a century-long vacation for Gangrel. European Gangrel first touched the continent when English ships bearing prisoners landed, and they haven't been seen since. The rest of the clan has taken this to mean that the bush, the outback, is a Gangrel paradise, and no-one has wanted to leave for over one-hundred years. The few Gangrel who still live in the coastal cities show no inclination of ever wanting to return to the mainland, either. Europe The Gangrel of Europe tend to be old, of fairly low generation (6th-10th), much like other elders who remain in the Old World. As a direct consequence of their age, they also tend to be visibly mutated, gaining the attributes of wolves, rats, hawks, and other Old World predatory creatures. Some of the oldest Gangrel who haven't gone totally insane (or at least haven't been caught) are sometimes mistaken for werewolves or other bestial monsters. The very oldest Gangrel can use Protean to shapeshift into legendary forms, giving credence to the infrequent sightings of "dragons" or "rocs". The political status of Gangrel in Europe is in question. Most of western Europe is under the control of the Camarilla - but the Gangrel are no longer in the Camarilla. In addition, quite a few of the surviving Gangrel pre-date the sect itself, and never joined, and the few who can still speak claim Anarch or Indepedent status. There are only a handful of Gangrel who wield any sort of real power in Europe, and even then, they tend to take roles that keep them out of the spotlight, such as Scourge or spy. *The most famous Gangrel of Europe include: Dr. Allan T. Woodstock and Brunhilde. North America The Gangrel have visited North America since at least the time of the Viking exploration of the continent. They disseminated widely from that point, Embracing from among native populations and going north into what is now Canada, and south to Middle America. Since they outdate either the Camarilla or Sabbat presences on the continent, the eldest claim Independent status, when they can be bothered to talk to another vampire. Some of these elders host annual or bi-annual gatherings where they can tell stories of the "good ol' nights" and educate their younger clanmembers in ancient rituals and cultures. North America is a battleground for the Camarilla and Sabbat (and to a lesser extent, the Camarilla and the Anarchs). Gangrel can be found across the entire breadth of the continent, though they, like many other vampires, seem to be concentrated along the East and West Coasts. *Famous Gangrel of North America include: Ramona, Xaviar, Karsh, Jalan-Aajav, Mark Decker, and Sutton Gassaway. South America Most South American Gangrel are of higher generation than their North American counterparts, brought in with the Spaniards, or later when the Sabbat pushed for control of Middle and South America. The continent is regarded as almost as great a paradise and vacation spot as Australia is, thanks to the thick jungle and relatively untamed ecosystem found along the Amazon. The scattered indigenous tribes and small cities along the river serve as touchstones to civilization when even the Gangrel get sick of eating nothing but monkey. *Gangrel who have gained notoriety in South America include: Xotli the Toad (see pg. 54 of Clanbook: Gangrel) Culture Gangrel reject the idea of a clan-wide "culture", instead relying on meetings of clanmembers called "althings" or "gatherings" to share news and reinforce unity between individuals and Clan. Clan loyalty is important to the Gangrel, primarily because only other Gangrel can understand exactly what it is each clanmember goes through as part of their clan "flaw". Even though they are considered outcasts among proper Kindred society, the idea of a pack or herd comes naturally to the animalistic Gangrel, and these gatherings are as much social affairs as they are political or martial. Aside from gatherings, however, most Gangrel are content to let each other alone. After all, too many predators cooped up in one space for too long only begs for trouble and bloodshed. Gangrel are predators in the most literal sense (or at least scavengers). Rites of combat to establish hierarchy are common place when Gangrel first meet. Only very rarely are these carried out to the death; generally only sect rivals are willing and eager to risk ashing a fellow clanmember. These rites are instead used to create a pecking order - the more clanmembers you defeat, the more influence you have at the gathering. Anything from simple staring contests to all-out, no-holds-barred brawls have been known to occur, but once the order is established, it is likely adhered to strictly - younger clanmembers, especially, do not have any particular desire to be beaten again. It is considered bad form to use guns or other weapons; if a Gangrel can't survive and fight with her own two fists, then they're obviously not well-equipped to make it in the World of Darkness. Weapons can always be lost or taken, but claws are forever. Gangrel views on property vary widely from clanmember to clanmember. Some are very territorial, and refuse to allow anyone else to use what is "theirs". Others adopt a more easy-going attitude: "I'm done using it, so here you go." The only universal constant in Gangrel possessiveness seems to be with prey and kills. If a Gangrel is interrupted during feeding, they grow especially rude and prone to violence (even for Gangrel). Likewise, if a clanmember interferes in another's duel, there is a fair chance that instead of being thanked for their help, they'll be next on the victor's list for needing a good smackdown. Pushy, greedy vampires are no-one's friend, and in Clan Gangrel, those are useless personality tics that need to be beaten out. Given the distinctly rural nature of Clan Gangrel, the observer may be surprised to learn that many higher-generation Gangrel are adept at managing modern technology such as cell phones, computers, and cutting-edge vehicles. Clan Gangrel has realized that knowledge of technology is an important aspect of survival in the modern nights, and even the eldest Gangrel know how to work a microwave. Granted, they may explode a blood bag or two, but they understand the concept of pushing buttons. As a Clan made up of mostly independent and self-assertive vampires, Gangrel have a healthy respect for the individual. This said, there is widespread prejudice against Clans such as the Toreador (who are regarded as effeminates that don't dare to be what they are), the Ventrue (who have taken on the worst aspects of humanity, and discarded the better animal traits), and the Tremere (whom the Gangrel just plain don't like). This respect is tempered by a keen awareness of the relative power between individuals. "Omega" Gangrel, like wolves of the same rank, are not quite second-class citizens, but they are as close as the comparatively progressive Gangrel come. Likewise if, as an individual, someone chooses to point a gun at a Gangrel, the Gangrel will, as an individual, take appropriate offense and make aggressive attempts to ensure that the right kind of choice is made. Everyone is free to choose what they will - only some people make really, REALLY bad choices. *'althings': named for the ancient meeting capitol of Iceland Clan Prestige • Obscure; a few of your friends and confidantes speak well of you. You contribute to the Clan in small, but noticable, ways •• Known; you have earned honors to your name. You have a special role or purpose that has done significant service to the Clan (Ramona) ••• Popular; members of the Clan who meet you recognize you from stories passed around. Your adventures are the source of frequent gossip (Mark Decker) •••• Storied; you claim one of the top spots at any Clan gathering, and have the reputation to back it up. You are honored by the Clan (Beckett, Inyanga) ••••• Legend; there is nothing you haven't done or seen, and the blood of hundreds of enemies stains your claws. Your exploits serve as tales told even to the youngest childer (Karsh, Xaviar, Jalan-Aajav) The surest way to get Gangrel to talk about you is to do something worth talking about. This isn't as easy as it may seem, especially for Clans such as the Ventrue and Toreador. Where a Ventrue may gain face by putting a C.E.O. under his thumb, or a Toreador by spending a decade perfecting a single sculpture, such things are considered less than worthless by the Gangrel. Gangrel may gain favor with their Clan by performing deeds of great personal strength or by doing something that benefits the entire Clan. However, a Gangrel can also develop a bad reputation if such things go badly. Joe Gangrel manages to give a beating to a Lupine, and the werewolf ends up surrendering the battle. That's several high marks in Joe Gangrel's favor. But then, if the rest of the Lupine's pack turns around and makes an example of Joe Gangrel, his story is used as a cautionary tale instead of one about great strength and vigor. Physical feats are most popular among the Gangrel, and many tales are spread of how Beckett once ran across a football-field-sized meadow in full sunlight, or how many Lupine scalps Mark Decker has collected. However gauche and savage these social trophies may seem to the Toreador, they are valuble to the Clan that knows just how important survival is. Fill up your existence with pretty, shiny things, but don't expect the Gangrel to praise you for any of it. A second good way to gain points in the Clan is to do something for the Clan itself. Participation in war parties, helping out a fellow clanmember, or getting something done for a respected elder ensures that the Gangrel's name will be known. Though word about such deeds is spread slowly, usually by word of mouth, noteworthy Gangrel can expect a near-legendary reputation once their story has been thrown around for a while. This is an excellent way to gain Clan Status, and even if no other Clan even notices the Gangrel, the champion can be sure of a high position at the next Clan gathering. Style and Appearance No vampire of any other Clan would ever think of using the words "style" and "Gangrel" in the same sentence. Then again, neither would Gangrel. It's simply not a great concern to a Clan that spends most of its time in the wilderness, where velvet collects dirt like nothing else and heels are downright deadly. Flat shoes - or even better, hiking boots - are common among the Clan, and are thoroughly worn through use. Running, climbing, and sneaking around are nightly hazards for Gangrel, so tight and rugged clothing is definitely preferred. Inch-thick denim is the item of choice for most Gangrel, who like to wear clothes that are at least as durable as they are. This is closely followed by khaki, hiking gear, and black leather. (Some ancient Gangrel - Viking-age or older - still go so far as to wear actual animal furs and skins.) Pockets are more than something to put your cold hands in, and Gangrel typically fill them with all sorts of personal knick-knacks ("My sire gave me this wooden bear when I joined the Clan") or small but useful gadgetry, such as Swiss Army Knives, miniature flashlights, or even the odd hairbrush. (Ironically, more Gangrel break out a comb 1950s-style than the Brujah and Giovanni combined.) Some Gangrel can be persuaded to take a little more concern with their appearance, especially if they serve as a sheriff, primogen, or other noted figure. Though rare, these Gangrel can easily match the Brujah in terms of raw style, and compete with the Toreador for originality. These "tamed" Gangrel are sometimes mocked by the more rural clanmembers with the term "bow-wow" (believed to arise from the small, yappy canines that fashionable women carry around in purses). No matter their position in society, Gangrel tend to stand out(side). This is because of a Clan-wide consequence of being so close to the Beast Within: Gangrel develop animalistic appearances such as wolf claws, snake fangs, bird feathers, or insectoid eyes. Some of these mutations become very hard to hide, resulting in the Gangrel being outcast from mortal company and snubbed in the vampiric. Elder Gangrel are hardly distinguisable from beasts, though they become much more monstrous than even the ugliest bear. Their appearance among other Kindred is uncommon and unsightly, driving them to the wilderness in an effort to escape the disgusted stares and hateful whispering. *'durable': in fact, there a story going around the Clan that says after fighting through a pack of Lupines, spending a week in the mountains, and eventually being burned to death by a witch-hunter, one Gangrel elder's boots were the only thing to survive his personal apocalypse. There is a small fad among Gangrel to wear bootlaces around their wrists or ankles in his honor. Religion and Philosophy Gangrel, as with most other vampires, hold to the faith they had in life. Whatever religion they have adopted, they chose for good reason and, like a well-worried bone, Gangrel don't give up things that they like. If it helps them resist the Beast one more night, then it's all well and good, whatever faith it is. "Philosophy" is a dirty word to most Gangrel; it just smacks of the human need to justify what is with what might be. The Gangrel are driven by instinct more than any other vampires, so the "whys" and "what ifs" of feeding, the Embrace, and the Final Death are pointless wastes of time compared to the nightly realities of hunger, propagation, and survival. There's nothing really against a Gangrel developing their own philosophy; many are the fledgelings with theories concerning what Gangrel should and should not do. Elders tend to grit their teeth and calmly point out the furry ears the neonate garnered as the result of a blood-crazed frenzy. This tends to shut up the more vociferous ones rather quickly. Religion in the Dark Ages Christianity, to the average Gangrel, means mortals waving torches and calling her a "spawn of the Devil." No few mutated Gangrel have lost their unlives because they are seen as unholy, impure, or just plain ugly. Christianity holds no real draw for Gangrel, who, as a Clan, adapt remarkably well to becoming a bloodthirsty predator. Redemption and eternal life are all well and good, but why bother when you can have blood and eternal life? If someone were to dare tell a Gangrel that they have "sinned", the usual response is for the Gangrel to sin all across their face. With sharp claws. Gangrel tend to come from populations that have resisted Christianity for decades, if not centuries. Followers of the Norse pantheon, druidic nature worshippers, or reborn pagans, Gangrel are content to follow their own philosophies. The Gangrel that buys into the idea of being a "sheep" in need of a "shepherd" likely won't be too popular at gatherings of the Clan. Those Others: Clan Relationships Clan attitude towards the other vampiric bloodlines can most readily be summed up by "They leave us alone, we leave them alone." This seemingly apathetic philosophy is in fact a fundamental part of the Gangrel instinct to survive. Other Kindred are not generally considered honest, trustworthy, or adaptable individuals - all traits that Clan Gangrel prizes in its members. Cooperation with other Clans on large tasks is exceptionally rare, and often fails to last long enough to see the job done. Kindred Gangrel most closely relate to the Nosferatu (they can stand to look each other in the face, for one; being each others' mirrors has created a resigned, but surprisingly strong, bond), the Lasombra (both Clans are comprised of predators, and both have accepted the fact that not only are they not human, but they are inhuman), the Assamites (anyone that can punch a hole through a Gangrel's Fortitude-armored skin and not gloat about it until dawn is worth respecting), and the Brujah (good buddies for sharing a drink and a fight with, but you wouldn't want to take one home with you - as by the end of the night, you'd be lucky to have a home left). These relationships are generally not sufficient to stop one Clan from harassing or hurting the others, but it does make them think twice before doing so. The Gangrel have few open hostilities with other Clans - the exception to this being the Tremere, and to a lesser extent the Ventrue and Ravnos. Blood has been shed between Clans Gangrel and Tremere since the Dark Ages, when the Warlocks experimented on Gangrel in order to pursue their own mysterious magical agendas. The Ventrue tend to regard the Gangrel as useful at best and rabid at worst; the Gangrel think of the Ventrue as "stuck-up" on a good night. (If they can stand each other's company for more than five minutes, though, Ventrue/Gangrel pairings make formidable teams.) Like the Tremere, the Gangrel relationship with the Ravnos is ancient, and bitter. Neither Clan really trusts the other - the Gangrel can't stand the deception and trickery that is a way of unlife for the Ravnos, and the Ravnos dislike vampires that aren't easily swayed by their temptations or emotional manipulation. The Gangrel, as a Clan, have as little to do with the other Clans as they can get away with, especially the mentally-unstable Malkavians and the "twisted" Tzimisce. Strangely enough, the Gangrel scholar Beckett is known to be on good terms with the Lasombra Lucita of Aragon and the Malkavian Anatole. Lupines Many other Clans make the mistake of thinking the Gangrel get along with werewolves. Neonates of the Clan are quickly disabused of this notion before unfortunate casualties can occur. Any experienced Gangrel will say that the casualties will almost always be on the side of the vampire. The Gangrel philosophy concerning the Lupines fits in well with their natural instincts: stay the hell away from anything that can rip you in half with two fingers. Any Gangrel stuck in werewolf territory will acknowledge the food chain and try not to be noticed by the top predator. There have been a few tales told of Gangrel overcoming lone werewolves, but the sensible ones would rather not pit the power of Resilience against half a ton of muscle and fury. Gangrel in the Sabbat, whether City or Country, are sometimes co-opted by their Bishop or Archbishop into serving as a liason for the Black Spiral Dancers, a tribe of werewolves with whom the Sabbat has had several dealings in the past. Though contact between the two groups is infrequent and subject to betrayal (the Sabbat and the Dancers being what they are), this arrangement is the most consistent and strongest connection between the two species. City Gangrel and those Outlanders who adopt a Path of Enlightenment tend to get along better with the Dancers than "Country" Gangrel (because the Dancers promote the destruction and pollution of the wilderness), or those who still retain their thinnest ties to Humanity (because the Dancers are insane, violent, and amoral - just like most Sabbat, in fact). Other The mages have always presented something of a problem for Clan Gangrel. On the one hand, they're devious spellcasters akin to the Tremere, and are to be kept at a distance. On the other hand, they're human, and thus food. The compromise to this paradox is usually something along the lines of "If they insist on interfering, pounce and drain them dry before they cause any serious harm." The eldest Gangrel have always known that there is another, parallel world coinciding with ours. Known variously as "fairies", the "Seelie Court", or simply "Them", changelings and their ilk figure in the mythos of many Gangrel traditions (most notably Irish and Scottish). Hunters are generally acknowledged by Gangrel as a necessary part of the food chain: there are predators, scavengers, and prey. Exactly where human Hunters fall into this cycle is unclear. Gangrel do not actively hate or fear Hunters (unless they are being particularly annoying), but they will not roll over and die to assauge the moral urges of a mortal with a bunch of garlic and a stake. The Games We Play: Gangrel in the Jyhad Gangrel are perhaps the Clan farthest removed from the ages-old hidden war of the Kindred, the Jyhad. This is both because Gangrel honestly don't care what other vampires do with their time, and for the sad fact that Gangrel tend to get out-manuveured by more experienced vampires. Elder Gangrel have degenerated into an animal mindset, which is easily manipulated by Clans such as the Ventrue, Lasombra, Toreador, and Giovanni, who are used to dealing with much more complex intrigue. The Gangrel are not very good at the Kindred games of prestation, for they have very little to offer - mostly their services as bodyguards or personal couriers. On the other hand, they don't really go for the favors and boons offered by other Kindred. What use do the Gangrel have for domain in a city when they can just step a mile outside and hunt to their heart's content? If there is something the Gangrel can't get by any other means, they usually play the game using simple rules: first of all, never leave a favor unreturned - either one you owe, or one that is owed to you. Never give another Kindred an open-ended contract; they tend to blow them all out of porportion, so make sure that whatever deal you enter is clearly defined, and that you always have an escape route. Gangrel tend to utilize their survival instinct just as much (if not more so) when around other Kindred as out in the wild with the werewolves. Of course, the Gangrel who manages to work his connections among the Nosferatu could theoretically turn the system to his own advantage... prestation: the favor-mongering that political Kindred involve themselves in almost incessantly. Particularly prevalent among the Ventrue, Toreador, Setite, and Giovanni Clans Gangrel: Beasts among Men "Respect" is a word that defines many Gangrel relationships. You respect your sire for his experience and strength, you respect your packmates for their trustworthiness and comradeship, and you respect your enemy because if you don't, you're probably dead. Note that the words "like" or "appreciate" are not mentioned anywhere above. When most of your time is spent alone or out of contact with the rest of the Kindred, you have to learn to rely on others during any infrequent explorations into the social sphere. Building trust and honesty is usually something Gangrel seek in their relationships - for older Gangrel, clearly defined roles are easier on the animal mindset. This is not to say that the more socially-inclined Gangrel can't learn to play Jyhad. In fact, many enjoy (or at least grudgingly accept) the great masquerade ball of betrayal, conspiracy, and power struggles that define so much of Kindred existence. Beckett, for example, is well-known for his ability to get what he wants, in spite of everything in his way. His contacts and friends show up in surprising situations, often to the detriment of his enemies. Mark Decker has likewise built up a formidable team to pursue his objectives even though it would be much simpler to take things into his own hands. The "average" Gangrel, if there is such a person, is seen by the outside world as a sullen, twitchy individual with severe hair problems. For those accepted by clanmembers, however, they discover what it means to be part of the pack. Depending on the exact relationship, Gangrel fill any of several niches: leader, warrior, counselor, mentor, or enforcer. Though it would be hard to define any vampire as "good" or "a nice person", at least with Clan Gangrel, you always get what you pay for. Those who deal cheaply or dishonestly can expect unenthusiastic cooperation or, more likely, fangs on their jugular. Those who prove themselves to a Gangrel, or otherwise make themselves valuable, can expect a similar degree of provision and respect. This may be as shallow as "I'll wait to kill them tomorrow", but it's more consideration than one can expect from many other Kindred. Beauty and the Beast: Gangrel in Love Love is a touchy subject among Gangrel. The Clan runs the entire gamut; everything from absolute devotion to a loved one to serial rapists to complete apathy. It's not easy for animalistic, mutated vampires to find someone who accepts them for who they are, and it's even rarer for the Gangrel to really appreciate these people. Often, the physical needs or desires of a relationship come first - will both partners provide for the other in the form of blood, havens, and companionship? Only if the Gangrel is careful, and can maintain their humanity, will this progress to anything more. Devotion to a loved one is respected, as it is a sign of the lover's ability to be loyal and work for the common good. However, love doesn't help win battles, and it can sometimes be a serious detriment to survival when a Gangrel puts the life of their companion ahead of the mission. This devotion frequently grows into a possessive fixation (even without the added pressure of a Blood Bond, which many vampire lovers exchange). This is shown as a tendency to demand the attention of the loved one, and to grow hostile at any sign of disloyalty or someone else expressing interest. Though Gangrel do not usually "breed for life" like some animal species do, they will mourn companions as deeply as they loved them, and it may be centuries before the Gangrel is ready to move on. Gangrel Combat Anyone who has seen a cornered, rabid animal has some inkling of what the Gangrel can do when threatened. They tend to emobdy all the very worst myths about animal attacks - rats that leap for the throat, wild dogs eating babies, insects and arachnids swarming over innocent bystanders. The Beast within roars constantly, and all Gangrel give in to their primal urges at one point or another. There are two things a Gangrel in combat will focus on: killing or incapacitating an enemy, and staying alive during the process. Thanks to Resilience and Protean, they are very good at both aspects. Gangrel tend to favor hand-to-hand over guns or more ancient styles of ranged combat. Their ability to grow bestial claws means that no Gangrel is ever unarmed, and many Clan mutations enable them to attack their enemies in surprising ways, such as knocking them down with the sweep of a tail, carving furrows in their neck with outsized fangs, or letting bullets bounce off an insect-like carapace. Perhaps the single greatest threat of Gangrel in combat is their simple staying power: they will not run out of ammo, they are not easily wounded, and when provoked, they will not retreat. Other Clans rightly fear leaving a Gangrel antagonist alive; the Clan is not bound by the social conventions of other Kindred, and often takes insults very personally. Though the Gangrel are not as close-knit as the Nosferatu or as co-dependent as the Giovanni, word eventually gets around, and any person or group that targets Gangrel should be wary when meeting any of the Clan. There's a fair chance they'll walk away from the confrontation with a few new scars (if they walk away at all). Many Gangrel feel at least a tacit loyalty to the Clan, and in times of great threat, Gangrel "war parties" assemble to confront them. It's not a pretty sight to see a pack of howling beast-men rampaging towards you, no matter how powerful you are. Guns are iffy for Gangrel: ballistic weapons are almost useless against any serious foe the Gangrel will face: vampires, werewolves, or even stranger opponents. On the other hand, they make a satisfyingly loud "boom", and are useful as distractions or giving enemies a parting shot to remember them by. If a Gangrel uses a gun in combat, it's generally not with much skill; shotguns and semi-automatics are preferred to keep an enemy's head down while the Gangrel charges in, claws unsheathed. Of course, this penchant for engaging in visceral combat does wonders for inciting Gangrel to frenzy; some don't even need the excuse. Wounded Gangrel, or those low on blood, won't think twice about draining the nearest source of blood when gripped by violence - many Gangrel have unwittingly killed innocents or committed diablerie. Such is the trail blazed by the Beast within. Embraces The Gangrel are famous - or at least mostly blamed - for siring the greatest numbers of Caitiff. Common practice among the Clan is to stalk a potential mortal, learning about their habits, personality, and strengths. If they are found acceptable, then the Gangrel will typically Embrace them as a childe, then leave them immediately, to test their ability to adapt and survive in the World of Darkness. Should this training session be successful (i.e. the novice Gangrel manages to stay alive and relatively sane), then they are welcomed as clanmembers. If they do fail this test, then they are left alone with no knowledge of their sire or Clan, resulting in Caitiff. Extreme cases of insanity or mutation are culled. Loose cannons are too much of a risk in a Clan well-known for their ability to survive in adverse circumstances. The Embrace is... unnerving for most Gangrel. This is the first real exposure they've had to their own inner Beasts, and many Gangrel of each new generation simply can't handle it the first time around. Fledgelings often Frenzy immediately after becoming a vampire, usually resulting in a loss of their humanity as they feed on those they loved, or becoming mutated and deranged as a result of frenzy. It is not uncommon for young Gangrel (under 10 years) to be deformed in bestial ways. The Gangrel do not display any certain preference for nationality and gender. The wanderings of the Clan have put them in contact with every culture and ethnicity in the world, and thus the Clan as a whole is actually very cosmopolitan, even more so than the Toreador or Ventrue, who seem perfectly happy to play only with Western European stock. There is a somewhat interesting trend among Gangrel, as among most other Clans, to Embrace from the opposite gender. Why this happens, none can satisfactorily explain, but one of the more wild claims insists that the Gangrel look for "breeding partners" in their childer. A practicioner of Freudian theory would be very interested in examining the relationship between a vampire sire and their childe, no doubt. Introductions Gangrel who survive the Embrace and the period immediately afterwards are claimed by their sires and usually taken to a gathering (for Gangrel) or to meet the prince (Camarilla). Sabbat Gangrel, if they're lucky, are brought into a pack and made a full-fledged member under the auspices of the pack priest. The tradition of formal introduction, however, seems to be reserved to Independent or Camarilla Gangrel. Along with meeting all the other Gangrel at the gathering, the neonate will be accepted as a full clanmember and be granted ancilla status (at least within the Clan; the requirements of the Camarilla are something else entirely). Many Gangrel traditions (Nordic, Native American, African) also grant a name to the ancilla at this point; this may either be bestowed by the sire, taken by the childe themselves, or might simply a common nickname that sticks permanently. A source of pride for many Gangrel is their list of names and accomplishments that they recite when introducing themselves at gatherings and to other Gangrel; the longer the list, the more impressive (and presumably older) the Gangrel is. *Some examples of Gangrel introductions: **"I am Brant Edmonson. When the mortals fought amongst themselves for the western lands, I prowled the trails. When Elijah the Cruel was lost to the Beast, I was with mighty Xaviar as we put him down." (Clannovel: Gangrel, pg. 185, by Gherbod Fleming) **"I am Rick, called Gentle. I have torn the throat from the Tzimisce, and killed the king of all bats." Frenzy and its Consequences The Gangrel are in touch with their Beast in ways no other Clan can fully understand. Having a desperate, hungry thing stuck inside you for the rest of eternity is a daunting prospect, and yet the Gangrel have managed to adapt to it. The wise Gangrel know that the Beast isn't some horrible malign influence, but rather the extreme expression of their own instincts - fight, eat, breed, control territory, survive. How they deal with these pressures varies from vampire to vampire, but all Gangrel suffer the consequences should they give in to the Beast. Many things can - and do - drive Gangrel to frenzy. Pain, fear, and hunger are the strongest, but jealousy, anger, hate, or a challenge also trigger a need to flee or fight. Every animal knows it's not smart to pursue a course of action that causes pain, but the human mind isn't so clear-cut. In the cases where a Gangrel suffers pain, their first instinct is to avoid it; if this isn't possible, then the physical provocation can bring Gangrel to the edge fairly quickly. A Gangrel low on blood will likewise be prone to attack the nearest target in an attempt to assuage their hunger. When a Gangrel frenzies, they descend into an animalistic state both mentally and often physically. No-one knows for sure why Gangrel develop animalistic appearances and habits after frenzying (though Dr. Woodstock is confident of finding answers), but it is very common to see a Gangrel with some sort of disturbing feature, such as glowing eyes, claws, vestigial tails, and other outlandish mutations. As one may guess, these are as upsetting to the Gangrel as they are to other people; being less-than-human has a severe impact on one's self-esteem, and the physical changes can be uncomfortable and downright creepy. Some of these mutations may be useful, but they also take something away from the core of a vampire's self: the part that is still human. Gangrel suffer the most extreme consequences of the path all vampires tread as they grow older. Most other vampires can walk around and still at least pretend to be human. Gangrel are more likely to succeed at pretending to be a wolf. However, even the comfort of finding some stability is denied to Gangrel: these mutations are seemingly random and uncontrollable - a single Gangrel can develop mutations from a dozen different animals. The tail of a lizard, the teeth of a cat, hairy bristles like an insect, or bulging fishy eyes are some of the more "tame" examples of the Gangrel flaw. Gangrel Advantages Quotes and Criticisms "Gangrel can walk upright. They just choose not to." - Bertram Tung, Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines "Sometimes, yah just gotta run." - Rick Gentle "If you had to survive by the wits of a Gangrel guide in the mountains of Europe as I once had to do, you would also respect the Gangrel. I never said 'like' - I had the beast killed for seeing me in that kind of situation - but respect them, yes." - Dontien a'Constino "The wolf is both generous to her pups and fearsome to her enemies. So it is with Gangrel." - Donigan the Pict "Do I miss the sun? Why would I? I haven't seen the sun in - wait. Do you smell that?" - unnamed Gangrel elder, in an interview "They have uses." - Lydia Apegos, Lasombra sophomora, on Clan Gangrel "The Gangrel? Toss 'em a bone and give 'em a pat on the head. No, I'm not kidding. Why?" - Mikey, Nosferatu ancilla "Never turn your back on one. Don't look them straight in the eye, either. In fact, it's probably safest if you don't go near one at all." - advice to a Tremere neonate Notable Gangrel *Dr. Allan T. Woodstock *Beckett; Bill Butler; Brunhilde *Doyle Fincher *Inyanga *Jalan-Aajav, Seraph of the Black Hand *Karsh *Mark Decker; Milov Petrenkov *Phillipe Rigaud *Qarakh *Ramona; Rosa/Rose Hernandez *Sutton Gassaway *Xaviar *The Wolf Pack: Tyrus, Anthius ("Dread"), and Randy Zelley ("Ramrod") Gangrel Bloodlines Canon Bloodlines There are twenty (20) complete Gangrel bloodlines: *Annunaku *Barjot *Bohagande *Bruja *Carnon *Childer of the Morrigan *Dead Wolves *Empusae *Hounds of Actaeon *Larvae *Les Gens Libres *Mabry *Moroi *Mystikoi *Nepheshim *Oberlochs *Shepherds *Taifa *The Mara *Vedma Incomplete Bloodlines These bloodlines are canon, but no official mechanics yet exist for them: *Abhi Dhvana: A youthful offshoot of their clan’s brahmin lineage, this bloodline is only a few centuries old, having come into existence after the destruction of the clan’s elder kshatriya. *Abhi Jina: The most warlike of the brahmin bloodlines, they possess the greatest portion of the kshatriya bloodlines’ respect and have been known to take the part of the warrior caste in matters of intercaste conflict. *Anavashra: Mysterious ritualists who claim domains in India and Bangladesh *Anubi: Egyptian cultists who have long feuded with the Lancea Sanctum *Los Bucólicos: A bloodline of violent Hounds drawn from fatally wounded gangsters from the international Los Bucólicos gang *Chichimeca Muertes: Trace survivors of a northern Mexican nomadic peoples said to have been “the dogs to werewolves” *Matasuntha: Warriors descended from an ancient warlord of the Huns *Tanner: Harbingers of poverty and decay that take impoverished slums and make them worse <<<< BACK